Flurry of Dancing Flames
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: Axel's title makes perfect sense when he's dancing. rated T for Teen. written for reeby10. hint of AkuRoku. oneshot


**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. that includes KH**

**It's Mika-chan! it's funny how this story got started...i've always had this image of Axel dancing around to just about anything. in the last chapter of Days with Organization XIII, i said that Axel should pole dance. so my friend reeby10 asked if i could write her one with Axel pole dancing! and this is the result! having said that, this is dedicated to reeby10 for giving me the idea. let the deadly tale begin!**

A lone Nobody wandered into the empty Naught's Skyway in the Castle That Never Was. This Nobody carried nothing but a single boom-box and a plethora of cds that most people would find questionable and a cherry red iPod. Wearing the standard black hooded cloak with matching boots and gloves, this member of Organization XIII looked nothing out of the ordinary in this unusual non-existent world. The Nobody had considered waiting until the rest of the feared Organization had gone on missions, but that was next to impossible with thirteen members.

Axel only wanted to have a little fun. And that meant dancing.

Number VIII of Organization XIII had wanted to perform his amazing dance moves in Addled Impasse, but Demyx was playing his sitar there. Anyone who knows Demyx well knows that he would be kicked out of American Idol after the first round. So the Flurry of Dancing Flames tried Havoc's Divide. To his dismay, he found Marluxia, Luxord, Saix, Xigbar and Xaldin playing strip poker, all in various stages of undress. So Axel was forced to go to his usual spot and that was Naught's Skyway.

Axel set his boom-box gently on the floor and went through his cds. VIII usually listened to rock music, which he could dance to, but it wasn't a favourite of his, although_ Survivalism_ by Nine Inch Nails certainly got the job done. Axel wanted to ask Xaldin for his music, since the Whirlwind Lancer listened to a lot of rap, but the last time Axel made his request, he had to dodge a lance shot at him from Xaldin. So Axel was forced to use his own colourful, but not fit for dancing, music.

After he connected his cherry red iPod to the music player, Axel selected a song and waited for the music to come. Soon, the Flurry of Dancing Flames felt the usual rush when he heard music. He couldn't help it. It didn't matter where he was, but every time he heard music, Axel felt like dancing. And that is exactly what he was going to do.

After waiting for the bass to start, Axel soon found himself in his usual routine. When the vocals started, he started spinning around at speeds that could make even Demyx dizzy. With just about every drumbeat, he made his hip pop out at an alarming angle that wouldn't be uncommon in a strip club.

Just as the chorus started, Axel had abandoned all sense of reason and started flailing his arms about in just about every direction imaginable. Soon the fire started coming out and spinning in circles around his body for a few seconds before dissipating. Other flames created by the pyro danced around the room in a way that imitated their master before evanescing.

When the song was over, Axel stood still for a moment. He was pretty exhausted and that was just the warm-up! But he loved the feeling, so he continued.

He went through several songs that were unsuitable for dancing before finally finding his next song. The vocals and the bass started at the same time, followed a few seconds later by a bass drum beat. Soon after that, the chorus started and by that time, the Flurry of Dancing Flames was dancing like his non-existent life depended on it. Spinning around, Axel had no sense of direction whatsoever, but you know what? He couldn't care less. This rush of adrenaline was exactly what he loved.

Soon enough a guitar solo started, to which Axel played air guitar for a short time before the chorus repeated again, this time with only the drums. Axel didn't care at all. Just a single drumbeat kept him going for quite a while. So while he waited, Axel tapped his foot on the ground with each beat. And with each footfall, a flame burst forth for a matter of seconds before vanishing just as quickly as it had come. The chorus started again and Axel was still spinning around like Demyx on a sugar high.

After this song was over, Axel decided that it was time to get serious about things. Dancing was something that should not be taken lightly, much less by the Flurry of Dancing Flames. But Axel heard the song, the _one_ song that always made him feel like dancing, and he just couldn't say no.

A wicked fast guitar solo started, to which Axel simply ran around the room at a speed that could easily outrun a cheetah. He ran around for about a minute and half before the good part, in his opinion, of the song started. The song got slower for a few seconds before an explosion of sound rocked the room back and forth. When said explosion occurred, Axel sent forth just about enough fire to burn the whole castle down into the room. Yet the Flurry of Dancing Flames controlled his fire and once the music settled a bit, some of the flames dissipated, but some remained and imitated the motions of their master.

The guitarist started another solo and Axel spun around again. He lost all sense of time for about a minute, when the music got slow. Axel hated slow music with a passion. It was no fun to dance to at all!

Right after the slow part, Axel's favourite guitar part started and he made his body spin around again, something he loved to do. Then the drums started beating at a set time. Whenever the drumbeat was heard, Axel slammed his foot to the floor, where a flame burst forth and lingered for a few seconds before another joined the first. The fast part started again and Axel was still spinning, flailing his arms in every possible direction.

All too soon, another slow part came. Axel simply jumped up and down impatiently as he waited for the wicked fast music to start again. The chorus repeated for the last time and Axel made this last time really count. He played a bit of air guitar, before air drumming the drumbeat. For the last line of the chorus, Axel stomped out every other word. With the last beat, a glorious blue flame was created as the Flurry of Dancing Flames pounded the ground.

Then the last guitar solo started and Axel did what he did the first time. This time, however, he did a variation of his mere running around. He spun while running. The guitar held a single note for a few precious seconds before the song ended with a powerful force. On the last beat, Axel slammed his foot forcefully to the floor, where blue and red flames erupted around the foot and danced around the room before evanescing in the eerie silence that followed.

Axel decided that now was the time to cool down. He jumped over to his cherry red iPod and found a suitable song, a song that reminded him of anything nautical. It happened to be one of Roxas' favourite songs, which made Axel want to dance to it even more. Every time Roxas heard this particular song, the Key of Destiny always wanted to slow-dance with Axel. But it was impossible to slow dance with a partner that wasn't there, so Axel had to improvise.

When the sad sound of the guitar began, Axel's body started swaying back and forth in a peaceful manner, trying to imagine the story being told in the song. It was a sad story, a story about a young boy who had been tossed out of a ship, a ship, Axel had imagined, that was sinking, possibly struck by an iceberg or had collided with another ship. The song reflected the boy's struggle to stay alive, though he knew that it was a hopeless wish.

The minute the chorus started, a wave of adrenaline rushed over the redheaded pyro. His body swayed to the sad and mournful sound of the violin as he tried to imagine what that boy must have been thinking as he swam to the end of his tragically short life. When the last line of the chorus was sung, a shower of flames fell from the high ceiling in Naught's Skyway, falling ever so slowly before sinking back into the ground.

The body of the pyro kept moving to the sound of the guitar and the violin, the words of the song slowly forming on his lips, though no sound came out. Axel had always been embarrassed by his singing and did everything possible to avoid being humiliated by this in front of his fellow Nobodies.

The chorus started again and Axel's fire swam around the room, forming a hurricane, moving so slowly that it would take a thousand light years to make one complete circle. The fire that made up the initial hurricane was fire engine red, but the flames that made up the ersatz water around it were different shades of blue. And when the last line of the chorus was sung, more aquamarine flames fell from the sky at the same speed as the first set.

This third verse really made Axel think. The boy had jumped from the bow of the ship just to prove that he could, which sounded like something Axel would do. The boy then described how he would never see the love of his life again, which made Axel think immediately of his own love, Roxas. The boy told how he would just give up so his life would be over and he wouldn't be suffering anymore, though he wouldn't see his lover again. It was always at this part of the song that Axel started to cry, when a single word was repeated: goodbye.

The last chorus began and Axel had to regain his composure so he wouldn't be miserable for the rest of the night. He started swaying again, though the thought of loosing Roxas was still fresh on his mind. The hurricane of dual coloured flames was created again and the blue flames descended from the ceiling and fell at a very slow rate. Then six new words were repeated with the continued goodbyes: into the ocean end it all. And again Axel had to fight back the tears that were forming in his peridot eyes before the song came to a chilling end.

In an attempt to cheer himself up, Axel decided that it was best if he went to a faster song. He didn't want to think about loosing Roxas for the rest of the night and dancing fast songs always made him feel better. After going through more music on the iPod, Axel found the perfect song.

First a haunting bass started, playing chords that always made Axel feel like he was going to be murdered. Then the drums and guitars came in, wailing away, making the music that Axel loved so much. Axel matched his footfalls with the drumbeats and a plethora of flames made their appearance. The vocals soon started and even though they were sung in a different language, Axel sang every word correctly. The vocals stopped and Axel could tell that who ever wrote the music must've been very mad. Or else insane. The bass was very heavy bass, exactly what Axel loved.

Soon enough the chorus started and Axel was making flames explode like fireworks on Independence Day. The pyro started head banging, but was forced to stop because it made his head hurt. The screaming was simply amazing, though Axel knew that he could never pull off such a throat-ripping scream.

When the second chorus started, Axel jumped up on the ledge and started spinning around the pole on the edge, moving his body up and down the pole with the beat of the song until…

"Axel!"

Axel stopped where he was and turned to the doorway. Saix, Zexion, Xigbar and Roxas were standing awestruck in the doorway, staring at the Flurry of Dancing Flames, who jumped to the floor and turned off the cherry iPod before making the multi-coloured flames evanesce.

"What the hell were you doing, Axel?" Saix demanded.

"Having tea with the queen." Axel replied sarcastically.

"You were dancing!" Saix yelled.

"Well observed, Saix." Roxas rolled his cerulean eyes.

"We thought it was Demyx." Xigbar said, like this mattered.

"I like dancing." Axel shrugged. "What can I say?"

"On a pole?" Zexion raised an eyebrow sceptically.

"Whatever's available." Axel replied.

"Well, stop it." Saix said. "I want to polish my weapon in peace."

"Whatever, Saix." Axel's peridot eyes rolled to the ceiling.

"You don't need to polish your weapon every hour, you know." Xigbar said.

"I do not!" Saix protested.

"He does it every other hour." Zexion smiled a rare smile.

"I polished it yesterday." The Luna Diviner retorted.

"So you don't need to do it again today." Roxas said.

"You do know, Saix, that whenever you clean that weapon the whole castle smells like bananas?" Axel said in reference to the smell of the cleaner.

"Yes, I do." Saix said.

"Then stop using it." Xigbar ordered. "As your superior, I order you to stop using it for the day."

"Whatever." Saix rolled his eyes.

"You know he won't really do it." Axel said.

After he grabbed his boom-box, iPod and cds, the pyro followed the other Nobodies out of Naught's Skyway. However, Axel followed Roxas to the former's room.

"Now I'm all hyped up." Axel jumped up and down to get rid of his excess energy.

"That was interesting to see." Roxas smiled. "I didn't think you liked pole dancing, Axel."

"I just got started with that." Axel said nonchalantly.

"I feel like some music now." Roxas said.

"Put on a slow one so I can calm down a bit, eh?" Axel flopped down on his bed, exhausted from his dancing.

"I guess so." Roxas said as he put a cd in the stereo.

Within a few moments, a piano and a guitar duet started, which told Axel that one of his lover's favourite songs was playing.

"Why am I not surprised?" Axel smiled at the blonde.

"We can dance to this, can't we?" Roxas asked as he leaned against the wall.

"Nothing fast." Axel said.

"I meant slow dancing." Roxas explained.

As the chorus started, Roxas took Axel's hand and slid the pyro off the bed. Axel placed his arms around Roxas' waist whilst the Key of Destiny wrapped his arms around Axel's neck and the two started swaying slowly to the music.

"I should have figured you'd want to dance to this." Axel smiled.

"You know I love this song." Roxas said.

So the two swayed slowly to the music for a while, Axel occasionally tripping over his feet.

"You can dance fast stuff, but you're horrible with slow stuff." Roxas thought that this was very amusing.

Soon a guitar solo started and the Nobodies broke apart so Roxas could spin around ever so slowly to the guitar chords. Axel spun around as well, though he was going slightly faster than his blue-eyed lover. Soon enough, they were back together and swaying with the music.

When the chorus started for the last time, the two started kissing along with their resumed swaying to the music. Yet they didn't pay much attention to the music. They swayed to a rhythm that they were blocking out of their ears, but it didn't matter. They hadn't had a chance to be together like this for a long time because of missions for that stupid Kingdom Hearts and they were just happy to be alone in the same room with one another.

All too soon, the song came to its end, yet the two Nobodies didn't move. Eventually, Roxas broke the kiss and said, "That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

"I didn't say it would be." Axel said, still holding his partner closely to his body.

"So what do we do now?" Roxas asked.

"Wanna do it again?" Axel suggested.

"I can't argue with you there." Roxas smiled.

And so Axel broke apart with Roxas so he could start the song over, only to hold him even closer when he returned. When the song started, the two began swaying again. What made the moment more memorable, perhaps, were the blue and green flames that descended from the ceiling and spun in circles around the room at a speed that matched the music. To Axel, he didn't care what the music was, or how he danced to it. He _was_ the Flurry of Dancing Flames, after all. He just like dancing and being with his lover made the moment better.

**a list of the songs Axel dances to in order**

**Paralyzer by Finger Eleven**

**Teenagers by My Chemica Romance**

**Through the Fire and the Flames by Dragonforce**

**Into the Ocean by Blue October**

**Obscure by Dir en Grey**

**Trail of Broken Hearts by Dragonforce**

**I hope everyone liked it! i love the akuroku moment at the end. if anyone wants any oneshots written for them, let me know. reviews are always welcome. thanks for reading!**


End file.
